When You Wish Upon A Star
by jessica499499
Summary: It was his mother's last gift to him and he could think of no one more deserving of it than Jim Kirk. A series of unrelated oneshots centering on Jim/Spock. Spirk. Spork. Slash. To be updated as inspiration strikes me and summary changed for each new chapter.
1. Wishes and a Fortune Teller

Spock's right eye was still swollen shut even though it was hours since the incident with Stonn. He had yet to return to his domicile and was at least an hour's walk from this home.

He had commed his mother to inform her he would be home late and she had accepted his answer without protest, but now he wished she had. He wished that she'd been able to sense his pain through their bond like a Vulcan mother would be able to and immediately felt guilty for it. He loved his mother, especially because she was human and needed that extra affection on her husband's home world, and because she was his mother and understood him on a level that no one else did even without a bond that she could use from this far away.

So filled with pain both inwardly and outwardly Spock stared up at the stars of his home world and signed.

A star above him twinkled brighter than the others in the sky and caught Spock's attention.

A wishing star. His mind supplied quickly, recalling his mother's words on them.

It was illogical to place any stock on wishes made upon the sight of them, the notion was merely a whimsical human belief.

Still…What harm could come in speaking of what he desired under the beautiful sight? Especially out all alone as he was.

So with the quietest of whisper and most timid of hope he told his wish to the stars above.

"I wish for a friend, someone who would understand me and favor me…..because I'm me. Someone that won't care about my heritage and won't be disappointed that I feel too much or too little."

Saying the words out loud gave Spock courage and his voice was a little louder when he spoke the next part.

"If it's not too much trouble I also wouldn't mind if someone like that could be my bondmate as well. I do not desire to be lost to the fire of my blood or live out my days at the side of T'Ping. She is not who I would want for my own…If there is any truth in the sayings the humans have for stars may my wish be heard and made true."

Spock put his face into his little hands and tried to force back the sting of tears in his eyes.

"I do not wish to be alone any longer." He admitted to the quiet world around him, unaware that on a planet not so far away another little boy was pouring his heart out to the stars and making the same request.

* * *

13 year old Jim let out a low groan as Jack Qui stepped down hard on his bruised ribs as he towered over the fallen blonde.

The red faced red head glared down at him with a malicious grin.

"That'll teach you to mess with my sister." He taunted before giving Jim's head a good kick.

Jim laid on the ground for a long time after the red head left as he took stock of all his newly acquired injuries. All over a girl he'd turned down going to the school carnival with because of her whoreish reputation. So much for his attempt at avoiding trouble this year.

With a sigh Jim managed to heave himself into a sitting position and wipe the blood off his split lip.

He felt around his rib cage for anything broken and was semi glad when he found nothing. A trip to the hospital would just lead to his mother staying away longer and Frank hurting him for getting hurt.

He managed to stagger to his feet with minimum effort and the world only spun for about a minute in response. He'd live, but he'd be hurting like hell in the morning.

With that thought in mind he began his slow trek home as cautiously as possible, putting as little pressure on his left leg as he could manage.

He'd made it half way through the corn field Jack had jumped him in when he realized the quickest way to get home was to cut through the back of the carnival.

He groaned outwardly at the prospect and the daunting sight of the carnival lights ahead.

It was one of those many times he wished he was old enough to drive or stupid enough to steal a car (Again).

Either way he had no other choice but to risk being seen at the carnival. He tried to keep along to the edges, not letting anyone see hid face beneath his hoodie. Against all odds he had made it half way through the carnival without being caught. He was sure that he was home free until he heard Jack's voice over the crowd. The red head had gotten too close too quickly and Jim had no where to hide.

He was seconds away from making a run for it when he felt two bony arms reach out from the depths of a tent and pull him in.

His initial urge to scream his lungs out was instantly stopped by the same bony hand covering his mouth.

Jim struggled against the tight hold for a moment, but stopped as Jack's voice got closer. He was still and silent until the red head's voice faded off into the distance and as it did the hands that had pulled him let him go.

"What the Hell lady?" He questioned angrily as he turned around to face his savior.

An older woman who couldn't have been younger than 90 stared back at him with mirth filled purple eyes as she motioned for him to come deeper into the tent.

"You'd think you'd be a little more grateful to someone who just saved you from getting beaten up again." She teased lightly, her voice light and smooth.

Jim scowled a little but was more curious than angry.

"How'd you know that?" He asked warily.

The women just smiled and clapped her hands lightly together.

Instantly the tent was filled with a brighter light than the little bit that had been falling through the opening in the tent's flaps and Jim could make out the woman's clothing more easily.

She was dressed in a long shawl and robe that flashed different colors every time she moved. In front of her was a table with a dark purple table cloth atop it and a ball made of glass that illuminated the room.

"I know many things Jim Kirk. Many terrible wondrous things. Even some about you."

Jim's scowl returned with vengeance as he took a step foreword.

"What do you know about me?" He spat out.

Who was this woman to think she knew anything about him, about what he went through?

The woman's face lost her smile as she sat at the table and merely looked at him.

She looked so sad all of a sudden.

"I know you are alone. That when others look upon your face they do not see you. That sometimes you don't even see you."

She reached across the table and laid a wrinkled, yet gentle hand against his bruised cheek.

"I know that you hurt so much inside you wake some days and wonder if it is worth it to live."

Jim looked at her wide eyed but did not pull away. No one ever touched him gently like this. It was only ever fists or kicks that touched his skin and he couldn't willingly pull away from the first kind touch he ever remembered receiving.

She smiled at him so sweetly as she spoke again that he couldn't help but believe her.

"I know that one day this will not hurt anymore."

Jim looked down as he fought back the irrational urge to cry.

"That bruise will be gone within the week." He whispered back.

She moved her hand away from his face until it landed on his heart.

"Not there child, here. Someday you will not hurt here."

Tears slide unbidden down his face at her words and he could not stop them.

Again she returned her hands to his face and wiped away his tears.

"Hush now child, do not weep so. Sit with me a little while and I will give you a reason to rise each day."

Jim did as he was bid and sat down across from the woman.

She smiled at his compliance and turned to her still glowing ball.

"I am Serena, gifted with sight beyond sight. I know what has been, what is now, and what will be. I know your future Jim Kirk and I know your past. I know what you have suffered."

Serena waved a hand in front of her ball and it filled with images of burning homes and slaughtered families. In it's depths Jim saw himself, thin as a ghost and offering the food he'd been able to gather to the children he was protecting. There wasn't enough. There was never enough.

Before Jim could get sucked any deeper into the image Serena waved her hand in front of the ball and sent it away.

"I know what you still suffer."

Again she waved her hand and the ball filled with images.

Frank appeared within it's depths, standing over Jim's bloodied and beaten form with a grin of malicious glee. Then another picture of Jim screaming at his mother to look at his bruises and her just walking away.

Jim's face once again became streaked with tears as he watched the images flash by.

With a solemn wave of her hand Serena waved the images away again.

"Do not lose hope child. I have seen what will be too."

Again she waved her hand and again the ball revealed it's secrets.

The images that showed were fuzzier than the ones previous, much less distinct.

But Jim saw himself much older wearing what appeared to be a Star Fleet command gold top.

He saw himself be poked and prodded by a man with a hypo in his hand, but a smile on his face.

Finally he saw himself lying naked atop a bed with his arms wrapped round someone tightly. He could not determine sex or even what their face looked like because of how close his future self held his bedmate. All he could see was that the person had black hair and was very pale.

"I love you." He whispered into the black locks of his lover as he kissed their forehead.

A voice sweeter than honey and softer than silk answered back immediately.

"And I love you."

This time the images faded without Serena's interference and Jim felt a pang of loss at not being able to see more.

She looked at him with a calm and loving smile as his tears stopped falling.

"As the price for what I have shown you I ask that each day you awaken with the knowledge of this promise in mind. Although the future is not set in stone I promise that one day you will love someone with all of who you are and be loved back just as much. You and your love will affect the universe in way you can not imagine now, but mostly you will affect each other in ways you can not yet fathom."

Jim opened his mouth to ask the many questions that plagued him, but was silence by Serena's raised hand.

"I can say no more Jim Kirk. Even I have limits. Go now and return to your present, but never forget what I have shown you of your future. I can think of no greater tragedy than for you to miss out on what you will share with your love when the time comes."

She stepped forward to open up the gap in the tent she had pulled him thought what had felt like a lifetime ago.

"Thank you." He whispered shakily as he walked up to her.

Serena knelt down to his height and engulfed him in her arms.

"Thank you for being alive Jim Kirk. Thank you for all you have suffered and all you will do for the future."

Before Jim could reply Serena shoved him out of the tent and he was forced back into his world with a stumble.

The loud noises of the crowd engulfed him instantly and gave him a headache after the silence of the tent.

Instantly he looked around for a glimpse of Serena or her tent, but had fallen so far from the long row of tents he could not be certain from which one he had originated.

With a long sigh and a still hurting leg Jim turned away from the tents and hobbled back home.

Somehow he knew he could check every tent and never find Serena if she didn't want to be found.

Her words had had a profound effect on his night and life and he knew he would never forget them.

Later that night as he lay on his bed staring at the stars out his window he wished that he would find his mysterious partner soon and that they would not be as lonely as he was.

* * *

On a planet far away a young half Vulcan slunk into his own darkened house and into his bed. He searched the skies out his window until he found the star he had wished upon earlier and added one last bit to his wish.

"May this friend not be as lonely as I am and may we meet soon."

Both boys fell asleep with hopes of meeting each other on their minds and smiles on their faces.

Neither could guess about how their destinies would twine with time and bring them more than they had dared to ask and all of what they deserved.

* * *

I'm a sap. But I'm a happy sap. Read and review for more.

Yours truly,

Jessica4999499


	2. Home feels like this

Spock did not like surprises. He liked to be prepared and given notice. He especially didn't like surprises that involved Jim Kirk. The blonde had a knack for attracting trouble just by breathing. Spock had coined the term Kirk's law because if there was a bit of trouble in the 10 mile radius it would find Jim Kirk. He was the impossible statistic, the one chance in a million, and the love of Spock's life.

The pair had only recently started dating and this was their first time spending their shore leave together. It was as nerve-wracking as it was exhilarating.

So when Jim said he had a surprised planned for their shore leave he reluctantly allowed it. Jim's plans, even his chaotic ones, usually ended well.

Usually.

Jim had blindfolded him and shoved him into a car without warning. The journey was hours long, but Spock didn't complain. He and Jim seldom had so much time together just to talk without the worry that an alarm would start blaring at any moment. It was a calming and enjoyable experience and Spock didn't even care if they spent the whole day was just driving and talking.

But Jim's plans were always more elaborate than that and before noon the pair had stopped.

Spock could feel the excitement and joy radiating off Jim in waves and he found it endlessly endearing.

"You're going to love this Spock." He assured him.

Spock smiled inwardly at the thought of pleasing Jim and his own building excitement.

"I am sure I will love it as soon as you show me what it is Jim." He commented solemnly.

"Okay. Okay. You can get out now."

Spock opened his door and was surprised to find that he was not cold. As a Vulcan most Earth environments and buildings were set at temperatures too low for him ever to feel more than lukewarm anywhere. So to actually feel warm was a pleasant surprise.

Jim came up to him a few seconds later and untied his blindfold gently.

It took a moment for Spock's eyes to adjust to the regaining of his sight and when he did he couldn't help but gasp.

It looked like Vulcan.

The heat felt like the warmth of his home world and the landscape looked so much like the mountains of Vulcans he had grown up climbing that it made his breath catch. Even the very air held he same dusty flora scent of the deserts of his lost world.

"Where is this….?" He asked quietly.

"We're still on Earth at a place called Vasquez Rocks. I saw a flier advertising this place last time we were planet-side and from what little I say of Vulcan I thought it looked a lot like it. I know it's not the same, but-"

Spock placed a finger to Jim's lip to silence him and allowed the smallest of smiles to grace his face.

"It is beautiful and very much like my home world. I can not tell you what this means to me. I-"

Spock didn't know what to say and Jim understood that immediately.

He placed a quick kiss to his love's cheek and stepped back.

"Just enjoy it Spock. I'll wait in the car."

Spock didn't try and stop him because he knew Jim was trying to be considerate.

He couldn't tell how long he stood out there enjoying the sight. Time seemed to stand still as he traced the native foliage with his fingers and basked in the heat of the sun. It was like being home again, like at any moment I-Chaya would come romping towards him or his mother's voice could float over on the breeze calling him home. For the first time in a long time he was able to focus on the joy associate with those memories and sensations instead of the pain.

By the time he became aware of how long he had been standing there the sky had darkened and the sun was setting.

With a sense of ease and happiness he had not felt in so long he made his way back to his and Jim's car at a leisurely pace.

He found Jim sitting upright in the backseat of the car fast asleep, looking even lovelier than Spock could have imagined.

With the day's calm still inside him Spock slide into the back seat alone side his boyfriend and cuddled close to his side.

"Spock?" Jim asked groggily as he awoke.

Spock said nothing in response and merely pulled Jim closer to his side.

"Thank you for this. It was like being home again."

Jim just smiled and snuggled into Spock's embrace.

"Anything for you Spock. I want you to be happy."

Spock gathered Jim's face between his hands and looked into his still sleepy eyes.

"You make me happy Jim. This place reminds me of what my home used to be. You're where my home is."

Jim couldn't believe it.

"Really Spock?"

Spock moved closer until he was less than a breath away from Jim's face.

"Really."

Spock claimed Jim's lips in a breath taking kiss as the sun in the distance.

It was the perfect end to a perfect day.

* * *

Again this was really sappy, but I read something on Wikipedia that said that the Vulcan scenes from the movie were shot at Vasquez Rocks and I just had to write a fic about Spock visiting there. It also turned out to be a great opportunity to write another Spirk oneshot. Be sure to read and review!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	3. Found His Destiny

Spock shifted the soft fabric between his fingers and held it to his face. He inhaled deeply and relished the lingering scent of his mother on the fabric. The scarf had been his mother's last gift to him before her death and he treasured it dearly. He'd never thought in a million years that he would give it up for anyone, but he also never thought he could fall so madly in love.

His mother had given him this scarf in hopes that it would be his gift to his intended spouse when he found the right one. An engagement gift so that they could bare the heat and wind of Vulcan more easily if they were human or another non-desert dwelling species.

It had been his mother's way of saying that it didn't matter to her who he wed, as long he loved them.

And he had found his intended and he had every intention of asking them to accept this token and permit him to be their fiancé.

He knew his mother and his so-to-be-fiancé would have gotten along splendidly if they had gotten the chance. It only saddened him that they never gotten that chance.

"Spock! We're going to be late! I don't want to keep your father waiting!"

Spock hid the scarf behind his back just as his lover entered.

"I'm coming Jim. We have time." He assured his love.

His blonde lover came up and placed a kiss on his cheek quickly.

"I know. I'm just nervous about upsetting him. It's not everyday I get to formally meet your father. The last time didn't go too well."

Spock smiled internally before placing a gentle kiss to Jim's forehead.

"You needn't fret Love. My father will accept you because you are my chosen."

Jim's eyes seemed to alight at the word.

"Your chosen huh?" He teased lightly.

"Of course my T'hy'la." Spock assured him.

With great care and gentleness Spock brought his mother's scarf into view and held it out in front of himself.

"This was given to me by my mother shortly before I departed to Earth in hopes that when I had found my chosen they would accept it as a token of my affection. I offer it to you Jim because I can think of no other being that I would want to spend my life with. Should you accept this gift I would ask that in return you would bond with me when the time is right and consider yourself to be my fiancé."

Jim was speechless as he looked between Spock's face and the scarf in his hands.

After a long moment's pause Jim could contain himself no longer and threw himself at his Vulcan.

Caught off guard by the sudden assault Spock was unable to remain upright and the pair both fell backwards onto the bed with Jim on top.

The instant they were done falling Jim was showering kisses onto Spock's face and laughing.

"Yes! A thousand times over! Yes!"

When Jim finally pulled back Spock could not keep the slight hint of a smile off of his face as his soon to be bondmate beamed above him.

"Your response is most pleasing T'hy'la."

Jim smiled at him fondly as he rolled his eyes.

"I should hope so." He teased.

Spock leaned up until Jim was straddling his lap and quickly reached for his fallen scarf.

His touch was as gentle as a caress as he wrapped it tenderly around his beloved's face until little more than his eyes could be seen. The sapphire coloring of the cloth complemented Jim's eyes perfectly and in his beloved's gaze he saw the very mischief and intelligence that had drawn him to Jim in the first place.

"You look beautiful my love. It would have brought my mother great joy to know her scarf was given to someone so worthy. "

Jim's eyes sparkled with unexpected moisture at his mate's words.

"May she be smiling at us from where ever she is."

Spock pressed his forehead to Jim and smiled softly.

"I'm sure she is." He whispered back gently to his beloved.

From someplace far and yet not far at all Amanda nodded happily and smiled at that the pair.

Her son had found his destiny.

* * *

Life's been hectic as Hell for the past couple of weeks. But I'll have a break soon, so hopefully I'll have more posted this month. Wish me luck!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
